narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyako Nakatani
Miyako Nakatani (中谷 宮子, Nakatani Miyako)'' is is a missing-nin from Takigakure. Miyako Nakatani is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. ||| THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background Miyako is the oldest twin born to Suruga and Hisui Nakatani. Suruga was a medic nin in Takigakure’s general hospital and Hisui was a career chūnin; they met after Suruga nursed him back to health after a mission and began seeing each other long-term. They were very lovey-dovey and often affectionately referred to each other as “'Papa'” (パパ) and “'Mama'” (ママ). Her mother’s difficult pregnancy had Miyako and her brother born premature, but only Hanasaki inherited their mother's weak body. Miyako, however, was abnormally strong, but her chronic narcolepsy incapacitated her almost as often as Hanasaki’s health. Suruga and Hisui had always intended to share the duties of parenthood equally. Suruga allowed Hisui to name the children on the condition that she be the one to pass them her family’s summoning contract; Hisui conceded this point, but insisted that he be allowed to teach his secret techniques--and so on and so forth. Miyako’s parents engaged in a series of competitions, steadily increasing in recklessness and ridiculousness, for control over various facets of their children’s lives. Ultimately their contests ended in tragedy--a custom paper bomb-making race went horribly awry, and the ensuing explosion from their rushed inscriptions took both Suruga and Hisui’s lives in a blaze of green and purple fire. This behaviour solidified the twins’ mistrust for love as they resented their parents for valuing their bond as husband and wife more than their children. By the time the twins turned six, they had been taken into the personal custody of their mother's former supervisor, Taki's Head Medic, and both had been enrolled in Taki’s ninja academy. Miyako's uncommon strength made her a great asset to the academy, and following her graduation, she spent most of her time training with her new genin team. She quickly discovered how to make use of her latent sensor abilities, which served her well after her and her brother's defection. Personality Conceited | Conscientious | Lonely Miyako tends to end her sentences with a verbal quirk, "isn't it?" (ではない？, ''de wanai?). Appearance Miyako has curly brown hair and green eyes. Despite having little time to entertain her vanity, Miyako is a very feminine girl and enjoys dressing up whenever she has a free moment to do so; her hair is shoulder length and worn in a messy ponytail. She is tall and thin, often described as "gangly". She has two small moles on the left side of her chin. Abilities General Abilities TBA Stats Part I Genin Exchange Arc TBA Chūnin Exams Arc TBA Burning Blood Arc TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Miyako Nakatani and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Miyako's name comes from the homonymous kanji "宮古", a derivative of the Japanese name of an Asiatic toad subspecies, the Miyako toad (Bufo gargarizans miyakonis). * Miyako's favourite food is fish fin nigirizushi. She dislikes sweet things. * Her hobby is weightlifting and she is very good at dancing. * Tsuru has multiple facial piercings. * She is obsessed with putting herself in risky situations. * Miyako's favourite word is "sweltering" (''悶熱, ''modaenetsu). Quotes * (To) Reference Category:DRAFT